New Adventures
by Franny96
Summary: When Team Natsu woke up in New York City and met Rosette, Chrono and Azmaria, they have to fight together against Aion to save Joshua and get back to Magnolia. This is a crossover between Chrono Crusade and Fairy Tail.


" Hey Levy, what are you doing? " Lucy asked her best friend who was busy. Lots of papers and books surrounded her.

" Oh hey Lucy, I just found a spell in a book I read and I wanted to test it. " she said as she continued working.

" Really? What kinda spell? " Gray said wearing only pants.

" Gray your clothes. " Erza said in a bored tone.

" What the?! " he quickly put his clothes back.

" What's going on guys? " Natsu approached them with a grin. Happy flew next to him while eating a fish.

" Levy said she had a spell and wanted to test it. " Erza said and the others nodded.

" Yeah? What kinda spell? " Natsu asked.

" That's what I asked. " Gray said. Everyone were curious about the spell.

After a few moments of silence Levy stood up and shouted with papers in her hands " I've got it! "

" So what's the spell you wanted to test? " Lucy asked and Levy gave her a smile.

" A spell that allows you to travel to different dimensions. "

" Really? That's cool! " Natsu shouted with a huge grin on his face. Erza punched him in the face.

" Don't be so loud, idiot. " Then she looked at Levy. " And what kind of dimensions? "

Levy shrugged. " I don't know, but I'm sure it will work! "

" Okay then, let's test it! " Lucy said with a smile.

" Aye! "

" Let me see. " Natsu grabbed the paper and began reading. The others looked over his shoulder.

When he spoke the words they couldn't understand what it meant. Of course they were ancient words and letters. It was a long chant. After he was done the paper started glowing.

" What the? " Gray couldn't finish as he was being sucked in.

" What's happening? " Lucy yelled as she was also getting sucked in the light.

" We're being sucked in! " Erza shouted with fear in her eyes.

" Agh! What are we gonna do? " Natsu yelled with the paper in his hands.

" Help me! " Happy cried.

" Levy, do something! " Lucy cried as they were being sucked in faster.

" Guys- " But it was too late. Team Natsu got sucked in and the light faded.

Levy stood frozen, thinking of what just happened. Mira approached her.

" Levy, what happened? Where are Natsu and the others? " She looked worried.

But Levy didn't reply, she only stood stunned. After a few moments of silence she sat on her spot and began reading and writing.

' Don't worry guys, I'll bring you back. ' She thought determined and continued to work. She must get the right words from the chant to get her friends back.

* * *

Natsu opened his eyes and sat up. He looked around and found the others wakening up.

" Hey guys, you all right? " Natsu asked.

" Yeah, we're fine. " Lucy said and Gray nodded.

" Aye. "

Erza stood on her feet and looked around. This place doesn't look like Magnolia. It looked like an ordinary city. There were high buildings and people walking on the streets. ' What is this place? '

" Guys, I think we should get out of here. " Erza looked at her friends. They all stood alarmed when they heard Erza's warning voice.

" What is it? " Gray asked.

She was quiet for a few seconds before saying " I don't think we're in Magnolia anymore. "

" What?! " Natsu and Happy yelled in disbelief.

" What do you mean? Where are we then? " Lucy looked worried.

Before anyone could say another word, they heard a sound of an engine and they turned towards the sound. Cars came heading towards them and stopped in front of them. Out of the cars came men wearing military uniforms and pointed their guns towards the wizards.

" Freeze! " A policeman yelled and pointed his gun towards them. " Nobody moves, you are under arrest! "

" What? " Now Lucy was really scared.

" What is going on here? Who are these guys? " Gray asked. Are these guys going to kill them?

" I'm scared Natsu! " Happy hid behind Natsu and started shaking violently.

" Don't worry buddy, it will be all right. " Natsu said trying to calm down his cat.

" Now you will have to come along with us peacefully and no one will get hurt. "

" Heck no! I ain't going anywhere until you tell us where we are! " Natsu shouted.

" Natsu, be quiet! " Erza ordered him and he obeyed.

" If you won't come then we'll have to do it with force! "

" Hey, wait a second! You don't understand, we're not here to cause any trouble. We just want to know where the heck we are. " Gray said quickly.

" We don't believe you. You people look dangerous and if you're here to cause trouble, then we'll have to kill you. " They were all ready to fire now. Erza and Gray cursed under their breaths.

" Oh, give me a break here! We're telling you the truth! " Natsu was about to lit his hands on fire.

" I think that's enough, put your weapons down. " A male voice stopped them.

They turned and saw a man with short blonde hair and he was also wearing a military suit.

" But sir, these people might be dangerous. " The man looked at the policemen and smiled.

" Don't worry, I know what I'm doing so leave everything to me. " Then the man walked towards Team Natsu and stopped in front of them.

" Welcome, I am Father Johan Remington from the Magdalene Order. I would like to know your names too. " he extended his right hand towards them for a handshake.

Erza took a step forward and shook his hand with her own. " I'm Erza Scarlet. These are my friends. Natsu Dragneel,- " she guested towards a young man with spiky rose hair who crossed his arms. "- behind Natsu is Happy, - " Happy looked over his shoulder and smiled nervously. " -Lucy Heartfilia- " A blonde-haired young woman said 'hello' and smiled nervously. " -and Gray Fullbuster. " Finally she guested towards a young man with spiky dark blue hair who only said 'hey'. Father Remington smiled at them.

" Well, you are all interesting, it's a pleasure to meet you and welcome to New York City. " The team looked at him confused.

" New York City? Where's that? " Father Remington looked at them surprised.

" You've never heard of it? " They all shook their heads.

" No, we come from Magnolia, a city in Fiore. " Erza said.

Father Remington looked deep in thoughts. How strange. They're not from New York, nor did they ever heard of it and they say they come from a city called Magnolia.

After a few seconds he finally said " Well you have to come with us then, and don't worry, we won't hurt you. You can trust us. "

" How can we trust you? I mean this must be some kind of a trap and- " He couldn't finish because they heard a sound of another engine. A car was heading right towards them and turned right so it crashed into a tree.

" What the? "

" Who was that? " Lucy asked. She saw Father Remington sweat dropped.

" That girl... "

Then they heard voices coming from the car.

" Why do we always end up crashing into something and you breaking the car? " cried a male voice.

" Shut up! I didn't do it on purpose! " yelled a frustrated female voice.

Then the door of the car seat was kicked and out came a young woman with honey blonde hair and a boy with long purple hair that was tied in a braid.

" Ah, Sister Rosette, Chrono, glad that you made it on time. " The two approached him.

" Hello Father Remington. " They both said then they looked towards the team.

" Are these the ones that are causing trouble, sir? " Rosette and Chrono eyed all of them. Then something odd caught the girl's eye. She burst out laughing. They looked at her completely confused.

" What's with your hair? Why is it pink? " She pointed towards Natsu's hair. A vein popped on Natsu's head.

" My hair is not pink! It's salmon! And what about him! " he pointed towards Chrono. " I mean who the heck has seen a boy with long hair that looks like a girl?! " Rosette stopped laughing and grew angry while Chrono blushed furiously and touched his hair. Lucy, Happy and Gray's eyes widened and their jaws dropped.

" Why you! " And the fight between Natsu and Rosette started but they were quickly held back. Chrono held back Rosette from killing Natsu and Lucy and Happy held back Natsu.

Gray face palmed. ' Great, another rival for Natsu, that idiot. '

Father Remington laughed nervously while scratching the back of his head with his hand.

" Rosette, please calm down! "

" Just let me kill him for calling you a girl! "

" Natsu, would you cut it out! "

" She started it! "

" ALL OF YOU ENOUGH! "

Everyone immediately stopped and stared at a very angry Erza. They were all scared, even Rosette and Chrono.

" Stop this at once! Natsu you better behave, or else... " She sent him a death glare which made the whole team squeak.

" A-aye! I'm sorry! "

Erza turned towards Rosette, who eeped. " I hope that you'll forgive Natsu's rudeness towards you. "

" I-it's all right. " Rosette managed to say.

" Thank you. " She then looked at Father Remington. " We will come with you then. "

He smiled at her. " Excellent. I assure you nothing bad will happen. We will go to the Magdalene Order to Sister Kate's office and there you will explain everything to her. " He then turned towards his men. " Let's head back everyone. " The policemen obeyed and got inside their cars and drove away. " Follow me. "

" Wait. " Everyone turned towards Natsu and raised their eyebrows. " Are we going with a car? "

Everyone except Team Natsu looked confused. " Well yeah, why? " Chrono asked. Their eyes widened when they saw Natsu's face turning blue. Team Natsu sweat dropped.

" Oh no. " Happy said.

" Is he all right? " Rosette asked and looked worried.

" Don't worry, he'll be fine. " Lucy said. " Let's just get going. "

Everyone nodded and got inside the car while Gray was dragging a very sick looking Natsu.


End file.
